Love, Roses, and His Broken Heart
by AliceWhitlock19
Summary: sequel to Confessions of True Love.
1. Preview

***I do not own any of the characters. I just finished Confessions of True Love and while I was still inspired I started a video. **

In Confessions of True Love, Noel came up with a plan to get Casey and Derek played into it.

Casey's world fell apart.

And she fell into Derek's open arms.

Derek finally admitted his feelings to himself.

Casey realized she was in love with Noel.

Derek learned how to make Casey happy.

Derek admitted his feelings to Casey

Emily found out about Noel.

Noel and Derek argued.

Casey overheard.

Noel and Casey finally admitted their love for each other.

Derek's heart was broken.

This time, their older.

In the time that has passed, they've all gone away to college.

Noel and Casey have gotten even closer.

Derek's heart is still in two.

And the worst part is now the all have to see each other again in…

**Love, Roses, and His Broken Heart**

**Trailer: **

object width="425" height="344"param name="movie" value=".com/v/nBBuYM6CuE4&hl=en&fs=1"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/nBBuYM6CuE4&hl=en&fs=1" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="425" height="344"/embed/object


	2. Together again

***I do not own Life with Derek. That would be super awesome but I don't. Anyways I have no clue how this story will end so uh yea. Nobody get their hopes up. It could end in Dasey or Nasey. Either way, I will find a way for BOTH boys to be happy in the end. **

**Chapter One: Together Again. **

Derek sighed. Casey was expected to be home any minute. Usually Derek avoided seeing Casey at all. He waited until after she decided on a college to pick a totally different one. He made sure that she wouldn't be home when he was, which meant he didn't spend any holidays with his family and Casey usually avoided summers. But this time he had made a mistake. He had planned a trip home thinking she'd be busy studying or something and then she decided to make a trip home for some special announcement. Derek almost left. But then everyone might find out Derek's best kept secret. Besides himself and Casey, the only other person who knew what had happened was Sam. Derek had told Sam because he couldn't deal with it on his own. And now here he was at twenty-one, lying on his old bed in his old room, fixing to see the one girl who turned him down, the one girl who he cared the most about, his step-sister. It hurt even worse to know that he set her up with her boyfriend. He had helped Noel get Casey and now he regretted every moment that he helped Noel.

After a few minutes he heard a car pull into the driveway. Derek closed his eyes, hoping to block out the world. Maybe they would assume he had fallen asleep. Hopefully Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti would consume Casey's attention and no one would even notice that Derek was still upstairs. There was a knock on his door and Edwin peaked his head in. Derek groaned and glared up at his brother, "Ed, get out."

Edwin ignored his brother's comment and sat down on Derek's computer chair. "What's wrong, D?" Derek propped himself up on one elbow with a puzzled look on his face.

Edwin sighed and continued, "You've been acting weird ever since you got here. You hid in your room all day today, and you barely visit. Is it girl trouble?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

Edwin nodded. "Okay, so you're not going to talk about it. Derek, it happens to all of us."

Derek pushed himself off of his bed and walked over to tower over his brother. "It's none of your business, Edwin. It's no one's business, okay? So just butt out."

Edwin put up his hands in surrender and stood up to leave Derek's room. "Whatever it is, Derek, I hope you get over it and spend some time with us while you're here, okay?"

Derek rolled his eyes and shut his door after his brother. This was going to be a long vacation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Noel pulled into Casey's old driveway. He reached over to grab his fiancé's, Casey, hand and bring it to his lips. "So, we're here."

Casey nodded absent-mindedly. She was worried about seeing Derek again. She hadn't talked to him since she found out about Noel's fake suicide. After they left for college, Noel had convinced her that she couldn't hold it over his head but every time she went home he wasn't. When she had found out Derek was going to be there, she almost told Noel they should cancel. But she knew he would never agree to it and that she would have to explain why. She had never been able to talk about what happened with Derek with anyone. Noel thought she was still mad about him playing along in his stupid plan. Everyone else wrote it off as Derek and Casey drama, like in high school.

Noel came around to open her door. Casey took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. "Do we have to do this? We always avoid summers, Noel."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Casey, we agreed that Derek should know about our engagement as well. And we agreed that we would forgive him, remember?"

Casey sighed. "I know. But, Noel…"

Noel shook his head. "Casey, we talked about this. He's your step-brother. He deserves to know, Casey."

Casey sighed headed towards the house, leaving Noel behind. Noel rolled his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………

They were all sitting at the table that night for dinner. Well, all except Derek who still hadn't left his room. Marti was bouncing slightly in her seat, Edwin and Lizzie whispering back and forth about what could be wrong with Derek. Casey laughed to herself. They may have grown up a little, but her brother and sisters were still pretty much the same.

Nora suddenly straightened in her chair, "So, Casey, why don't you tell us your news?"

Before Casey could reply, Derek sauntered in and slid into one of the chairs. He left a smirk play across his lips and his eyes locked with Casey's. "Go ahead, Case. Tell us your news."

Casey shifted a little under Derek's gaze. Noel narrowed his eyes and reached for Casey's hand to give her support. Finally she spoke up, "Noel and I are getting married."

Derek, who had just put food in his mouth, was shocked. His jaw dropped and food spilled back onto the plate. This was not what he was expecting. He felt his throat closing up. He cleared his throat to be heard over all the congratulations. "I think I'm going to eat in my room. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me lose my appetite." He picked up his plate and cup and headed back to hind in his room.

"Girl trouble." He heard Edwin explain. Couldn't he just let it go? Derek shut the door and leaned up against it. Casey was getting married? To Noel? Derek knew he had lost. He'd known that for years. But to hear those words come from Casey's mouth, Derek couldn't handle it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

***So Casey and Noel are engaged and Derek's falling apart. Thank you to all of you who have read this and for those of you who read Confessions of True Love. I'm truly appreciative. **


	3. Not All Right

***I do not own Life with Derek. I don't think I have any original characters yet so yea. **

**Chapter Two: Not All Right**

"They're engaged?" Sam was sitting next to Derek at Sam's house. They had been playing video games at Sam's when Derek told him.

Derek nodded. "They told us at dinner last night."

"So, what're you going to do?"

Derek shrugged. Anyone other than Sam would have rushed off to congratulate the "happy couple." But Sam knew Derek's secrets. Only Sam would sit back and make sure Derek was okay. Of course Sam had liked Casey at one point as well but still. Derek didn't see it that way. Derek saw it as Sam being a good friend.

"What is she even doing home in the summer anyways?" Sam knew all about the avoid Casey plan as well.

"She wanted the whole family to be here when they told us the news. I think it was Noel's idea." Derek turned all his attention to the game.

Sam was stunned, "I guess we should have expected them…"

Derek glared over at him, "Finish that sentence and die, Sam."

Sam held up his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, D, but seriously what are we supposed to do about it?"

Derek shook his head slowly, "I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek pulled into the driveway a little before dinner time. Lucky for him (or not so much), Noel was sleeping in Edwin's room with him. Why couldn't Noel just stay with his mom, or better yet back at his school? Why did he have to be in the same house as Derek? As Casey? Derek sat in the car for a little bit longer. He wanted to collect his thoughts and regain his composure. No need for him to go in there without being the Derek Venturi everyone knew and loved. Not this stupid jealous Derek that Casey had made him.

He put his head against the steering wheel. He just wanted to sit there and...

He heard someone tap on his window. Derek looked up and saw Casey. He quickly locked the doors and turned away from the window. Casey sighed and knocked on the window.

After a few minutes Derek rolled down his window, "What do you want?"

Casey looked down at her hands, her fingers absently twisting her engagement ring. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Derek smirked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Casey kept fidgeting, refusing to look Derek in the eyes.

Derek laughed, "Because you're in engaged? Seriously, Case."

Casey looked up, "Well I just thought…"

Derek held his hand up, "Save it, Casey. Not everything is about you, Princess."

With that he opened his door and shoved past her to get inside. The thing is everything had become about her. His vacations, classes, college, and even his girlfriends revolved around her. Well, they revolved around avoiding anything that reminded him of her. And now…it wasn't fair! Derek had decided that maybe him not winning Casey over was a good thing. Because of the whole step-sibling thing, but now that she was engaged Derek wanted to take it all back.

***All right, so I'm beginning to struggle with this story. But I've finally finished the second chapter! **


	4. I shall not be moved

***I don't own the life with Derek or any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter Three: **

Derek glared over at Noel. He seemed so calm and happy and perfect. It made Noel and Casey's engagement so much worse to see Noel so secure about it. It was as if he didn't see Derek as a threat. He used to see Derek as a threat, before Derek knew he wanted to be a threat. But not now. Nope, now he thought he had Casey all to himself. Derek sighed, the worst part was that he did. Derek almost refused to believe it. Casey hadn't picked a date, she hadn't started planning, and she was always fidgeting with that stupid ring whenever he was in the room. But then she would turn to look at Noel a certain way and all of Derek's hopes shattered. They were in love and Derek was just the guy that accidently fell for his step-sister. Every night, every dinner was the same. Derek escaping to his room and trying his hardest to be the tough guy he made himself out to be. So watching them giggle quietly to each other, Derek made a decision.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sally! So good to see you."

Derek sauntered over to the table she was sitting at.

Sally rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Derek?"

Derek pretended to look shocked, "What, a guy can't call up an old friend just to talk."

Sally smiled, "Cut it out, Derek. We both know you want something."

Derek sighed and slid into the seat across from her. "Your right. I do want something."

Sally's smile got even bigger.

Derek lowered his eyes to the table, allowing his face to show his true emotions. "I've fallen in love, Sally. But I'm afraid that she doesn't love me back."

Sally put her hand on top of his, "But, Derek, I do."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Me and you are through, Sally. We have been for years. I've fallen in love with Casey."

Sally quietly withdrew her hand, "Then what do you need from me?"

Derek looked up to meet her eyes, "I need you to split up her and her fiancé."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You did what?!?!?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Sam. "Your being over dramatic."

Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You're an idiot, you know that? Derek, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

Derek looked down at his feet. He knew it was stupid. Heck, he knew it was selfish. But he couldn't stand the fact that he was losing Casey forever. It was killing him and he refused to listen to any reason on the subject. Even Sally had tried to convince him otherwise, but Derek refused to budge. The only way the pain would go away is if Casey and Noel were through.

Sam sat down beside Derek. "As much as you try to fake it, Derek, we both know how bad this is hurting you. It's kind of like when I first met Casey. She was so pretty and so smart that I couldn't help but like her. You got so jealous; you were determined to hurt her and your best friend just to keep us apart. Every guy she was even slightly interested in or that was interested in her, you tried to sabotage. But we both know it has gotten you nowhere. We both know that she doesn't even truly know how you feel."

Derek closed his eyes. He could still picture every guy, every joke, and every tear that had anything to do with Casey. He could still remember how he felt when Truman broke her heart. And how it felt to break Truman's nose for doing just that. He could still remember the time when Kendra had tried to set Casey up and he ruined it for her. Yet somehow she ended up with Max. But the worst of those memories was when she thought that Noel was dead. How he would lay awake at night listening to her cry. How he usually ended up crying himself. How the thought of her loving Noel ripped his heart in two. How bad he hurt her when it was all over. The taste of her lips….. A tear slid slowly down his face.

"I don't care what you say, Sam. I'm not going to change my mind."

***Sorry this took so long, I lost my inspiration. I recently gained it back my making a new trailer for this fanfic. And by plotting out a touching moment for Derek Venturi. I think the end of the show really discouraged me for all things Life with Derek. I say this because I couldn't write, I couldn't make videos (about them), I couldn't watch videos that had anything to do with Life with Derek. I went into a bit of a Life with Derek depression. So I pulled myself out. By pretending that Derek broke Truman's nose. Lol. The sad thing is this happens to me a lot. Kyle XY? Yea still cant do anything involving Kyle XY. **


End file.
